1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for updating firmware in a plurality of electronic devices, an electronic device, a user interface apparatus, a system comprising electronic devices and a user interface apparatus, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic products of today are possible to customize, i.e. the electronic products are possible to configure according to the needs of the specific customer. However, customizing electronic products may be difficult, especially for a user not familiar with the technology involved.
However, if a plurality of electronic products is connected to each other via a network, new problems arise. For instance, if the software of some of the electronic products are to be updated, a proper process for such updating must be available. Such a process may comprise a step of manually update the electronic products.
If a great number of electronic products is to be updated, a large amount of time will be needed to manually update the electronic products, which of course is a drawback. Another drawback is the risk of errors, or in other words mistakes made by the user.
Moreover, in many cases the customization is requested or desired by a company not being the manufacturer of the product. Such a company may for instance be a company providing services for the electronic products in question, a company that uses such electronic products, etc. Those companies will hereinafter be referred to as customizing companies.
Today much of the customization of electronic products may be achieved by changing the firmware of the electronic product. However, in order to get such a customized firmware the customizing companies either have to make the manufacturer prepare and program a customized firmware or make the manufacturer provide information and means for preparing and programming the customised firmware. To prepare and program a customized firmware, or any firmware, generally requires a lot of work and good knowledge of both the software and hardware system of the electronic product to customize.
Hence, there is a need for a solution that makes it easy to update a large number of electronic products. A further need is to reduce the risk of mistakes made in association to the updating.